This invention relates to a variable speed linear actuator for use in a reciprocating system. Examples of such systems, but not limited thereto are automatic elevator doors; transit system train doors; shop doors; production machine tool work loading carriers; safety doors for protection of hands and fingers from injury on punch presses and other forms of dangerous equipment; and any other application that a controllable reciprocating movement is required.